Cogs on the Brain
by aforgottenheart
Summary: My first fanfiction! Adam is thinking about asking Tanya to the dance but to her he looks like a cog!  Disclaimer: I own nothing from the series, only inspired.
1. So Are You Going to Ask Tanya?

_I have a new found love for Power Rangers Zeo, and the possibility of an Adam/Tanya romance_. _My idea was an inspired by an episode called Putty On the Brain from MMPR season 2. Even though this is a Zeo season fanfic, I have left out Billy and Jason because I didn't really need them. But anyways enjoy!_

Ernie's juice bar was hosting the annual Angel Grove High School spring dance. Ernie the owner was putting up decorations. At a table by the door, two seniors, Adam Park and Tommy Oliver were enjoying smoothies after a long day at school. "Hey Ernie the decorations are looking great!" Tommy yelled to the owner.

"Yeah this place is going to look great at the dance" Adam said.

Tommy turned to Adam, "So are you going to ask Tanya to the dance?"

Adam chocked on his smoothie. Was it really that obvious he was crushing on Tanya?

"Well I was thinking the rest of would you know go as a group" He replied.

He knew Tommy had already asked their friend Kat to the dance. So he thought himself, Tanya, and Rocky would all go together. Just as Tommy was going to convince him otherwise, their friend Rocky came in.

"Hey guys. I just asked Jamie Miller to the dance" Rocky boasted.

"Really and she said yes?" Replied Adam glad that the attention was off him.

"Yes, I can be quite charming" Rocky said as he pulled up a chair at the table.

"Awesome man, I hear she is one of the top honor students" Tommy said.

"And cute so Adam, are you going to ask Tanya?" Adam thought for moment, so it was obvious he had more than friendly feelings for his fellow ranger but to ask her to the dance, on date, he wasn't sure he was ready for that.

Meanwhile, Tanya and Kat were walking through the park, they had just left mall.

"Tanya you didn't pick anything out what are you going to wear to the dance?" Kat asked Tanya.

"Kat I'm not going" Tanya replied. Kat stopped and looked her best friend.

"Tanya it's your first dance here, all of us will be there" Kat suggested.

"I know Kat, but Shawn and his new girlfriend will probably be there and I just rather not go" She said.

"Tanya you can't let that stop you from having a good time" She said as she reached into her bag. She pulled out a pair of earrings, a pink tear drop shaped gem hung from a silver string.

"These are my lucky earrings" she said as she handed them to Tanya. "I have always have them on me and they have always given me luck I want you to borrow them".

_Still a work in progress will be working on the next chapter soon. Thanks for all the suggestions. _


	2. Plans of the Machine Empire

Somewhere on the moon, lived the machine empire. King Mondo who ruled with literally an iron fist, was watching the rangers alongside his wife Queen Machina and their son Prince Sprocket.

"Aw isn't that sweet the pink ranger is giving out her earrings to the pathetic yellow ranger" Queen Machina sarcastically remarked.

"Yes my dear but no good deed goes unpunished, well since the yellow ranger doesn't have a date why don't we set her up? I am sure the cogs are available. King Mondo replied.

"Daddy Daddy I have an idea! I have an Idea! Prince Sprocket interjected.

"What is it son?" King Mondo tried to humor his son, for he would be king one day.

"Why don't we put a spell on her so all the human boys she sees look like cogs, we could use the pink rangers earrings!" The small mechanical prince replied.

"Oh you are truly your father's child" Queen Machina replied.

"My boy! What a brilliant idea! We shall break down the power rangers one by one! Send down the cogs! King Mondo bellowed.

_Trying to keep the chapters short, light and straight to the point. Working on the next chapter xoxo_


	3. You're not Adam

Just as Kat was giving Tanya the earrings, someone or something kicked Tanya in the chest. Tanya fell to the ground, and the earrings landed somewhere in the distance.

"Cogs! Tanya, are you okay?" Kat said as she tried to help Tanya up.

"Yeah Kat I am fine! Let's take these guys! Tanya said as she sprang back on her feet.

As Tanya and Kat sprang into action kicking and punching their way through the cogs, one cog had found its way to Kat's earrings. It dropped three drops of slimy green cog oil on them. And with that the cogs were gone.

"That's it? They just disappear like that? Tanya breathless called to Kat

Adam had left the juice bar some time ago, kind of hoping he would run into Tanya at the park, so he could get up the nerve to ask her to the dance. As I he had gotten to the park he could see from the distance Tanya and Kat battling their way through the cogs. He ran as fast as he could to them.

"Where…did…they go?" Adam said as he finally go up to them.

"Beats me" Kat said.

"Kat I lost your earrings!" Tanya said as she frantically looked around.

"Let's look… oh no I'm late for my shift at the animal shelter!" Kat exclaimed

"It's okay Kat I will help Tanya look" Adam offered

"Thanks Adam, I will see you guys later" Kat said as she ran off.

Adam and Tanya carefully looked around the grass. But really Adam was admiring Tanya. How beautiful her skin looked in yellow and how her long curly hair moved in the wind. He knew it was now or never.

"Tanya…" Adam started quietly.

"Adam I found them. I found them!" Tanya ran over to him.

"Oh good" He said as she held them up for him to look at.

"Here let me put them on you so they will be safe" He said as he took them from her.

His heart fluttered for a moment as his hand touched hers and as she smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"Thanks Adam, Kat is letting me borrow them for the dance" She said.

"Speaking of the dance" He said as he placed the second earring in her ear.

He didn't finish. Tanya stepped away from him, and with look of pure fear she looked at him and replied,

"You're not Adam"


	4. What's wrong with Tanya?

"Tanya" Adam started slowly,

"Are you okay?" He tried to approach her cautiously, she looked so afraid.

"Get away from me you Cog! What did you do to Adam? She said angrily.

"Tanya, I'm right here" He said as he reached to touch her, but she pushed his chest.

Tanya looked around and to her horror, there were cogs everywhere! Cogs on bicycles, cogs on skateboards, cogs having picnics, what the heck was going on?

"Tommy come in! There are cogs everywhere in the park! Tanya said speaking into her communicator.

"Okay Tanya we are on our way!" Tommy replied.

Behind a tree there were flashes of red and blue light from the sky. Tommy and Rocky had teleported to the park.

"What's up there's no cogs here" Rocky said.

"Look there's Tanya and Adam" Tommy said as he and Rocky ran to them.

"Guys …there's something wrong with… Tanya…" Adam said as he tried to defend himself from her punches."

"Tanya! What's wrong?" Tommy said as he tried to grab her, but she give him a kick to the stomach that sent him to falling to the ground.

"Alpha come in something is not right with Tanya teleport her to the common center" Tommy said to his communicator.

And while no one was looking a flash of yellow streak took away the yellow ranger.

"What was that all about?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know but I bet it has something to do with King Mondo are you okay Adam?" Tommy asked

"Yeah it was so weird one moment she was fine the next minute she's calling me a cog" Adam said.

"Well hopefully Alpha and Zordon will be able to figure things out" Rocky said.

"Yeah that's go find Kat" Tommy said.


	5. Running Test

Tanya lands in the command center is approached by Alpha 5. Zordon's chamber glitters whith all its machinery.

"Alpha I don't know what's wrong with me, I see cogs everywhere" Tanya said

"It's okay Tanya I will run a body and brain scan on you to check on you" Alpha said

Alpha pressed a view buttons on the command center panel and picked up a metal rod and ran it past Tanya's body. He walked back over to the panel and began analyzing the information.

"Zordon I think I attacked my friends" Tanya said

"Do not fear Tanya, I am certain that you are under King Mondo's spell and you have not hurt any of your friends" Zordon comforted her.

"Zordon there is some irregularities in Tanya's brain wave patterns, but I cannot detect what it is or where it came from" Alpha said.

Meanwhile, the guys had caught up to up to Kat after her shift at the animal shelter had ended. They were trying to explain to her what happened to Tanya at the park.

"She did what?" Kat asked

"Something happened to her, I can't explain it" Adam said

"Alpha is running test on her at the command center" Tommy said.

"I'm going to see her" Kat said as she got up.

"I don't know Kat, she was a bit unstable" Rocky cautioned

"She's my best friend" She said as she teleported.

"Hey Adam what's that green stuff on your hands?" Rocky asked

Adam looked at his hands; there was sticky green residue on his fingers.

"I don't know there was something on Kat's earrings" Adam said.

_Finished 2 more chapters! Probably 2 (or maybe 1) chapters to go! Reviews are welcomed!_


	6. The Earrings

Tanya sat in the command center waiting for Alpha to analyze her results. A pink flash of light came before her as Kat teleported into the command center.

"Kat!" Tanya called to her.

"Tanya, are you okay?" Kat asked as she looked her over.

"Yes Kat I'm fine… I think" She answered.

"You can see Kat, Tanya?" Alpha asked.

"Yeah I can!" Tanya said excitedly.

"That is very interesting, Tanya take a look at the viewing screen and tell me what you see" Zordon said.

"Okay, I see Jamie Miller and a cog" She started.

"There's a girl with a blue backpack, and a cog" she continued.

"It's boys Tanya! That's why you can see me!" Kat said.

"Well that's just great three fifths of our team is boys, we have to figure out how fix this!" Tanya said.

There was a flash of blue, green, and, red light. Rocky, Adam, and Tommy, had teleported to the command center. Tanya stayed close to Kat.

"…Guys?" Tanya asked.

"It's okay Tanya it's us really" Rocky said.

"Alpha look at Adam's hands" Tommy said.

Alpha went over to Adam surveyed his hands. He had Adam place his hands on the command center panel which scanned his hand. A paper came out of the command center printer.

"Just as I thought its cog oil, Adam" Zordon said.

"It was on Kat's earrings, Tanya take off the earrings!" Adam said.

Tanya took off the earrings and stood there for a moment, and then she looked up at her team.

"I missed you guys and Tommy I'm sorry about that kick earlier" She said.

"It's okay Tanya and man have your martial art skills gotten good" Tommy said as he hugged her.

Meanwhile on the moon, King Mondo was fuming of his defeat.

"Those power rangers, must they bond over everything!" He bellowed.

"Yes my dear it's quite sickening; those humans and their emotions" Queen Machina tried to comfort him.

"Its okay daddy we will get them someday" Prince Sprocket echoed.


	7. Angel Grove Spring Dance

Ernie's Juice bar was covered in multicolored balloons, streamers, confetti and above the entrance was a sign that read, "Angel Grove Spring Dance".

Tanya had decided to wear a knee length yellow sweater dress, and her hair pulled back in a bun. She had decided not to wear Kat's earrings and had left them in the care of Alpha. Everyone was having fun. Tommy and Kat couldn't take their eyes of each other. Jamie Miller was giving Rocky random math facts while he seemed to be admiring her beauty. But Tanya stayed back by the punch bowl, and from the corner of her eye she could see her ex-boyfriend, coming in with his new girlfriend, that was her signal to leave.

"Hey Adam" Tanya had walked half way to the entrance when she saw Adam coming in. He was wearing a dark green button up shirt and black pants.

"Hey Tanya are you leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah… Where's your date?" She responded.

"Well there's a girl who's a good friend of mine, and I really like her, but I didn't get a chance to ask her" He said as he looked away.

"Well it's never too late Adam" Tanya said knowing full well it was her he was referring to.

"Tanya, will you be my date to the dance?" Adam asked

"Of course I would love to be your date" She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Adam took Tanya's hand and together they went into the dance.

_So that's it! The end! I would love to hear your opinions on it!_


End file.
